Sobre Golfinhos e Magia
by Jeen V
Summary: ... É muito relativo. Tudo realmente muito relativo...


Harry Potter **não** me pertence, apenas os peguei emprestados eternamente. 

**N/A:** Aaah como é bom voltar a ativa e com uma nova história! Já fazia tanto tempo que não me animava a escrever nada e como sou uma pessoa com muita imaginação (até demais, pro meu gosto!), precisava voltar para esse mundo. :]

Sou uma pessoa apaixonada por golfinhos -não, eles não são estupradores!-, e então resolvi criar algo em torno desse meu mundo.

Então sejam bem vindos ao meu mais novo mundo, pra quem ler, gostar e quem não gostar também. :DD

Espero que sejam receptivos com a minha história e que curtam essa nova empreitada!

**Aviso básico:** Ela é U.A misturado com alguma ideia mirabolante de meu ser. Uso e abuso de alguns palavrões, gosto de ser bem realista. hehehe

Então não se assustem e apreciem **sem** moderação!

* * *

Sobre Golfinhos e Magia

Chapter I

_Sabe quando você acha que tem tudo o que sempre quis, de uma forma tão convincente que, nem mesmo você acredita?_

_É nem eu._

-x—

Tédio.

Essa era a palavra do dia. Tédio não, preguiça extrema talvez? Porque era tão difícil de decidir?

-É, hora de voltar para o trabalho. –Suspirei enquanto pulava de um galho de uma árvore. –Preparada pra mais um pouco! –Sorri e voltei para o enorme parque aquático no qual trabalho há quase 6 anos e nunca canso de admirar.

Era um dos maiores parque aquáticos da Europa, se não, do mundo em quesito de biodiversidade, extensão e diversão localizada em Scotld, uma cidade no litoral europeu.

Logo na entrada já era possível ver a majestosa e magnífica estrutura do local. Era praticamente uma cidade. O grande e magnífico SeaWorld, onde tudo era azul e muito aquoso, literalmente. A biodiversidade de animais marinhos era impressionante. Sempre bem cuidados e com os melhores profissionais na área e uma referência para futuros profissionais.

A quem pertencia era um mistério, pois nunca mostraram a cara, apenas representantes. Mas segundo dados dos quais coletei nesses seis anos, pertencia a alguma família extremamente rica e bem capacitada para manter esse local que é referência internacional. Recebemos milhões de visitas diariamente. O que é um absurdo de dinheiro ganho do qual prefiro nem comentar. Não que eu me importasse, ganho bem e vivo bem, mas esse é um dos grandes mistérios desse lugar durante décadas.

Encostei numa grade que dá uma bela de uma visão do oceano, olhei ao redor e suspirei apaixonadamente.

Á alguns metros chego ao meu destino. Nada de parques, área de alimentação e nem nada disso. Sou dos bastidores, necessariamente, sou uma bióloga marinha especializada em golfinhos. Obviamente não cuido somente das minhas grandes paixões, mas minhas maiores atenções são a eles.

Minha paixão começou desde pequena, lá pelos meus 8 anos quando eu e minha família fomos viajar para o litoral e me apresentou ao mundo aquático. Foi amor à primeira vista! E desde então estudei e estudei toda a minha vida para chegar aonde estou.

Quando entrei na universidade de Hogwarts, - uma das melhores da Europa- percebi que meu sonho poderia se tornar real e então me dediquei mais e mais para estar aqui. Assim como alguns amigos, como Alice Cabot, que é formada em biologia e adora pinguins! Ela é o máximo. Minha querida baixinha e companheira desde sempre e a grande peste da minha vida, Sirius Black.

Esse em especial, eu o admiro por muitas coisas; vindo de uma família nobre, rica e muito influente por possuírem grandes capitais (sim, ainda existem esse negócio de famílias tradicionais e nobres nesse nosso século), filho legítimo e um dos herdeiros da enorme herança dos Black, do qual desistiu de tudo, principalmente pela família já estar possuída pelo dinheiro e nobreza e por não querer assumir os negócios e por simplesmente adorar a vida. Mas antes de tomar a decisão de dar as costas para a família, se formou em administração (o conheci em seu último ano) e por algum motivo do qual nunca fiquei sabendo e nem perguntei, é um dos "chefes" do lugar.

Pensando bem, será que ele teve influência para nos trazer (eu e Alice) para trabalharmos aqui?

Poxa vida, nunca tinha pensando nisso! Era uma coisa a ser questionada.

O engraçado dessa amizade era que no começo vivíamos brigando e se estapeando por ai. Alice já o conhecia, sua família tem uma certa influência nesse mundo do qual não tenho o mínimo de interesse e nem ela, mas pelo o que me contou, Os Cabot e Black possuem alguns negócios juntos.

Então nos conhecemos através de Alice, que um dia insistiu em deixar ele ficar uns dias em nosso apê, Black tinha enchido a cara e arrumou confusão com um pessoal da barra pesada e ai começou nossas desavenças.

E percebi que poderíamos ser amigos para valer, quando mais precisei de ajuda quando um amigo de infância, que era meu porto seguro, faleceu. A partir desse dia, Sirius Black virou um irmão do qual não tenho nenhum orgulho pelas safadezas desse traste, mas o amo mesmo assim.

Bah, temos tantas histórias para contar...

Suspirei mais uma vez e fechei os olhos para a imensidão azul.

Vinte e seis anos e seis anos dedicados a esse mundo. Ainda lembro quando vim fazer entrevista para o estágio em meu último ano.

Estava tão nervosa! Quando você consegue alcançar seus objetivos na vida, de repente, você fica tão sem chão que nem pensar consegue direito. Foi a pior e melhor sensação que já senti.

A melhor de saber que meu esforço e suor valeu cada hora me dedicando e o pior pelo medo que senti de poder realiza-lo de verdade.

E ai conheci o meu chefe, James Potter. Ele na época era somente o cara de confiança do parque aquático que fazia todas as entrevistas. E hoje é o cara que ajuda a manter isso aqui funcionando.

Me lembro que quando entrei na enorme sala, e o vi sentado ali, meu queixo literalmente caiu. Era tão jovem e com uma responsabilidade tão grande. Empregar pessoas, centenas de pessoas, não era moleza. O tinha visto suspirar, talvez de cansaço e fingir um sorrisinho. Que dó.

_-Olha só, uma ruiva. Isso é raridade!_ –E a partir desse momento, só queria que ele se afogasse.

Claro que não tenho culpa de ser o que sou, eu sou o que sou, oras! E ele me chamou de ruiva logo de primeira! Nem teve a decência de se apresentar adequadamente.

_'Oh gênio, não precisa me dizer o obvio!'_

Claaro que não respondi isso, mas pensei.

Ruiva, olhos verdes esquisitos, 1,68 de altura e branquela.

Eu sei Sr. Recrutador,_ eu sei_!

-Bom Srta. Ruiva, o estágio é seu. –O canalha-moreno-de-cabelos-arrepiados-e-olhos-esverdeados respondeu.

-Evans. –Respondi, olhando-o seriamente. –Lily Evans.

-Potter, James Potter. –Respondeu sorrindo. –Começará semana que vem, Srta. Ruiva.

Senti meu sangue subir lentamente. Respirei fundo.

-Mas o Sr. Não irá nem me entrevistar? –Perguntei chocada.

-Oras, não preciso. –Sorriu novamente. Esse cara sorria demais! –Estuda em Hogwarts, sua média é de 8 para cima e tem grande conhecimento de animais marinhos. Isso já conta muito.

Incrédula. Era essa a palavra.

-E se eu for uma psicopata adoradora de carnes marinhas apenas tentando contrabandeá-las clandestinamente em baixo de seus olhos? Hein! –Respondi em um folego só.

O idiota riu. Uma gargalhada que mostrava todos seus belos e cuidados dentes brancos.

-Você é engraçada. Aqui diz que seu sonho é ter um golfinho!? –Sua face mostrava confusão. –Pelo amor de Deus, não me diga que quer trabalhar aqui para roubar um dos nossos!

O olhei chocada.

-Essa informação não era para estar ai. –Sussurrei envergonhada. Sirius Black, tem cheiro de Sirius Black nisso ai. –E dai? Qualquer pessoa tem um sonho na vida, a minha é ter um golfinho e chama-lo de Sheikan. E é problema_ meu._

Potter me olhou incrédulo e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Cada louco com suas loucuras, não é mesmo? –E sorriu. O filho da mãe sorriu do_ meu_ sonho. –Bem, Srta. Evans a partir de semana que vem começará seu estágio na SeaWorld. E se gostarmos do seu trabalho e sua dedicação, pois estaremos lidando com vidas e não papéis, pode ser efetivada. Dê o melhor de si. –Falou sério. Finalmente o profissionalismo desceu neste ser.

-Muito obrigada, Sr. Potter. Sempre me dediquei a essa vida e não é agora que a largarei.

X

Foi engraçado. Meus amigos e colegas sempre riam da minha cara quando dizia –principalmente bêbada- que meu sonho era ter golfinhos!

Hoje eu não os tenho para mim no sentido de pertencer, mas os quais eu cuido já posso declara-los meus.

E eu amo esse lugar. Essa é a minha casa e a minha vida.

Algo vibrou em meu bolso, era meu celular.

_"Lily, acabamos de socorrer um golfinho rotador, ele estava muito machucado. Talvez tenha se enroscado em alguma rede ou sei lá. Venha logo! Att, Dorcas."_

E esse, é o meu trabalho.

* * *

**N/A:** Primeiro capítulo não muito explicativo, só o essencial para o momento. Não gosto de ser apressada. hehehe

Se gostaram, ou não**, por favor,** deixem um comentáriozinho ali em baixo!

É fácil, é simples e nos traz felicidade! **(Pra mim para continuar a escrever, e para vocês, a continuação! hahahahaha)**

Kisus kisus

Jeen V.

10/02/14


End file.
